


The girl and the mouse

by CinnamonSakura666



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Manga & Anime, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSakura666/pseuds/CinnamonSakura666
Summary: Pinky gets turned into a girl during one of Brain's tests. With the help of the Warners siblings, A chaotic and wholesome story will unfold.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The girl and the mouse

“Okay, Pinky. Are you ready?” Brain asked cautiously, as he continued to stir the drink he made. “I’m ready as always, Brain! Narf!” Pinky happily said. Brain carefully poured the mixture he made into a thimble and handed it over to Pinky. “This sirerum should make you smarter and stronger. Drink every last drop for it to work.” Brain stated. Pinky, without hesitation, drank the whole cup with one gulp. Once he was done, he put the cup on the floor. “Well? Do you feel more intelligent? Stronger, Perhaps?” Brain asked, picking up the cup. “Hmm, no….I don’t really-” Pinky said but then his eyes shot open. He stumbled for a bit, losing his balance and falling off of the counter. “Pinky!” Brain yelled, running over to the edge. Before he completely made it, a small groan was heard below the counter. “Pinky? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Brain asked. Suddenly, A tall and looming figure raised from the ground. Brain took a closer look, noticing that it was a human girl that was standing in front of him. The girl had bright blue eyes and white hair going all the way down to her hips. “P-Pinky?” Brain asked, stepping back. The girl looked at him and tilted her head to the side. “Yes, Brain?” The girl spoke. Brain’s jaw almost hit the floor. “This is….It’s incredible!” Brain cheered, celebrating his accomplishment. “You did it! Poit! Congratulations, Brain!” Pinky hopped around with joy. Brain stopped and noticed something. Pinky was completely naked. Yes, he always was that way, but now that he was a human, it was inappropriate. Brain realized this, covering his eyes. “P-Pinky. Cease your dancing and put on some clothes! Your body is bare!” Brain shouted, blushing. “Why? Troz! Aren’t we always naked?” Pinky asked. “Now that you’re a human, y-you need to put on some c-c-clothing….It’s highly inappropriate for a human, let alone a female to be u-undressed in front of someone…..” Brain said, still covering his eyes. “Especially a male.” Pinky looked around and spotted a spare lab coat one of the scientists left. He hurried to put it on and ran back over. “I found something!” Pinky said. Brain peeked through one of his hands and checked. The lab was covering the top of Pinky’s chest but the rest didn’t cover the bottom. “Tie it shut for ptolemy’s sake!” Brain blushing even more. “Oops, sorry, Brain.” Pinky blushed. He found some string and tied it around his waist. His outfit now looked more like a robe. Brain uncovered his eyes from his hands and looked PInky up and down. It was weird to see Pinky this way but was still happy about his experiment working. “Excellent. Now that you’re covered, We might need some help with this….” Brain said, standing in a pondering pose. Brain thought of something and turned towards Pinky. “Pinky, are you pondering what i’m pondering?” Brain asked as he raised one of his eyebrows. “I think so Brain, but would mermaids really eat fish sticks?” Pinky questioned. Brain took a moment to rub the index of his nose and sighed. “Come, Pinky. We have to meet with someone.” Brain said as he walked towards the phone. “Right-O, Brain! Narf!” Pinky gleefully said, following Brain by his side. 


End file.
